


Nothing Left to Cling to

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [79]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Angel and Cordelia have slept together and he becomes Angelus once more.
Relationships: Angel/Cordelia Chase
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 3





	Nothing Left to Cling to

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Angel: the Series  
Title: Nothing Left to Cling to  
Characters: Angelus, Cordelia Chase  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Major Character Deaths.  
Summary: Angel and Cordelia have slept together and he becomes Angelus once more.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt own this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 195 without title and ending.

Word to use: Excuse

PUtP # 79: Nothing Left to Cling to

Cordelia stood in the middle of the Hyperion Hotel. Her eyes were wild and her clothes were torn. There was blood and bodies everywhere. Bodies of her friends.

Gunn, Fred, Wesley, Faith, Oz, Willow and Lorne were dead. Angelus had killed them. Thankfully, Connor wasn’t here. She’d texted him not to come.

Her eyes were locked on Angelus, where he stood near the stairs and licked some of Faith’s blood off his hand. A shudder of horror went through her.

Not just because of the action, but because of everything. It was in that moment she knew: Angel was gone, and Angelus had taken over. There was nothing left to cling to.

Nothing left of the man she loved. There was no way to excuse this, though she really wanted this to be a dream. Unsure what to do, she left.

Cordelia walked home, let herself inside and saw Connor. She told him what happened. She took a shower and they decided to come up with a plan.

Maybe they could reach out to Buffy, Giles, and other Slayers to get their help and re-ensoul Angel. If that didn’t work, they’d have to kill him.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.


End file.
